Trèfle Sanglant
by Ysael
Summary: D'un simple coup de fil, leur groupe s'était brisé. L'un se retrouvait dans un asile, les autres s'étaient dispersés dans l'espoir de ne pas être retrouvés... Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.
1. Prologue

Salutation, lecteur, lectrice

Vous trouverez ci-dessous une nouvelle fanfiction prenant principalement les personnages des vidéastes Mathieu Sommet, le Fossoyeur de Films, Inthepanda et Anthox Colaboy dans un univers où leurs passions sont loin de se limiter à faire des vidéos sur Internet...

Ces personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je supprimerai cette histoire si jamais l'un d'entre eux me le demande.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Prologue**

La pièce était silencieuse en cette soirée étrange où les couleurs du crépuscule se fondaient dans les volutes de brume qui se posaient dans les rues, soulignant les rayons mourants du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre restée entrouverte. L'air frais de la nuit s'infiltra, venant se glisser contre les serpentins gris de la cigarette posée dans un cendrier laissé à l'abandon sur une table entourée de quatre chaises vides, non loin de la minuscule cuisine et de l'évier dans lequel traînaient encore deux assiettes et des couverts.

Une flamme s'alluma dans la pénombre de l'appartement, éclairant un visage cerné et rond, soulignant de reflets chauds des cheveux bruns ébouriffés défiant quelque peu la gravité, et venant allumer dans un éclat de braise la cigarette coincée au coin de sa bouche.

Il tira une simple bouffée. Relâcha la fumée dans l'atmosphère presque irréelle de la scène. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ça avait été dur, vraiment, mais au final, cela était mieux pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, les autres n'allaient pas le comprendre. Ne lui pardonneraient pas. Mais il l'avait fait pour leur bien. À ce rythme, ils auraient tous fini en taule ou flingués par les flics dans une confrontation qui se serait finie en une fusillade fatale.

Ses yeux suivirent la danse des volutes, observa les rayons du soleil caresser leurs courbes éphémères. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bâtonnet de nicotine qu'il tenait entre l'index et le majeur. À cette heure-ci, il devait déjà être derrière les murs d'un asile, en train de se faire shooter de médocs afin de « guérir » son trouble de la personnalité multiple. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Il était trop atteint et trop instable pour pouvoir être relâché. Eh, si même lui, un putain de tueur en série, trouvait le gars vraiment dérangé, le corps médical n'allait certainement pas le laisser filer !

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, se frotta vivement la nuque alors qu'il coinçait une nouvelle fois le bâtonnet blanchâtre entre ses dents. Il espérait que les docs allaient pas trop le déglinguer quand même… Il lui avait certes évité la prison, mais est-ce qu'au final c'était mieux ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'était jamais allé en hôpital psy. Qui sait, ça aurait peut-être pu lui éviter de virer connard perfectionniste et amateur d'hémoglobine à ses trop nombreuses heures perdues…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

La voix était calme, grave, posée. Pourtant, elle réussit à le faire frissonner. Il fallait s'en douter, ses manigances n'avaient pas échappé au pelleteur…

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

La réponse était sèche, nerveuse. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son comparse vriller sa nuque en une sensation de brûlure désagréable. Il s'avança d'un pas.

\- Justement, non. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question.

Le timbre restait le même. Clairement pas le ton. Il s'était fait plus menaçant, plus sombre, mais restait malgré tout agréable à écouter. C'est sans doute ce qui lui avait permis d'envoûter tant de ses victimes…

\- Écoute, j'avais pas le choix ok ?! C'était soit ça, soit il finissait par tous nous faire chopper avec sa manie de laisser des traces partout ! Sans compter que, si ça se trouve, il allait finir par nous dénoncer, je te rappelle que quelques-unes de ses personnalités n'étaient pas avec nous !

Il se sentit plaqué contre le mur. Son souffle se coupa, irradiant sa poitrine d'une douleur désagréable mais tenable comparé à ce qu'il avait pu déjà vivre. Son regard se baissa sur le manche de la pelle plaquée contre son torse par son acolyte.

\- Et ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit de, je ne sais pas, nous en parler à moi et à Anthox avant de foncer tête baissée faire une connerie ?

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- T'es sérieux ? T'as vu comment il est Anthox avec lui ? Il aurait jamais voulu entendre raison putain ! Pour lui c'est un frère ce mec !

\- Justement ! T'as pensé aux conséquences de ton acte ? T'as pensé au fait qu'ils ont un moyen de nous trouver et de nous coffrer en l'ayant sous la main ?!

\- Il est dans un putain d'asile ! Un asile ! J'suis pas sûr sûr que les flics se basent sur lui pour avoir des infos tu vois !

Son comparse tiqua, appuyant plus fortement sur sa chère pelle, le faisant grincer des dents. Et merde… Si ça continuait, l'autre allait finir par lui en coller une.

La pression sur son torse disparu soudainement, le laissant reprendre plus librement sa respiration.

\- Putain, fais plus jamais ça mec…

\- T'as trois secondes pour te barrer d'ici et ne plus revenir, capiche ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Dégage. Maintenant. Je fais mon affaire d'Anthox. On s'arrangera pour cramer l'appart et laisser aucune trace derrière nous.

Il releva la tête vers lui, osant enfin croiser son regard. Les dernières lueurs du crépuscule firent rougeoyer la pièce, laissant des reflets mortifères dans les iris noirs du fossoyeur, soulignant la courbe de la pelle encrassée que soutenait son épaule droite. Il était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux.

\- Grouille-toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne t'éclate la gueule sur le carrelage. Ne cherche plus à nous contacter Anthox et moi... Et si jamais tu as de nouveau l'idée de nous trahir pour sauver ton cul…

Il lui attrapa le col, le soulevant légèrement pour le mettre à sa hauteur et le fusiller sèchement du regard.

\- Je te retrouverai et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas…

Violemment, il le repoussa contre le mur de la porte d'entrée. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. L'instant d'après, il courait dans les couloirs et s'empressait de prendre sa bagnole garée non loin. Le fossoyeur observa le tueur en série démarrer la vieille caisse blanche qu'il avait volé depuis un bail à un particulier et filer dans les rues de la ville, sous le brouillard qui masquait désormais toute visibilité à plus de cent mètre. D'un geste, il sortit le portable coincé dans la poche de son manteau et appela le dernier numéro contacté. Il espérait que cela ne leur portera pas plus préjudice…

Mais, quelque part, il savait que leur destin était scellé.


	2. Incendie

Salutation, lecteur, lectrice

Voici le premier chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression dans les commentaires~

Ces personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je supprimerai cette histoire si jamais l'un d'entre eux me le demande.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
** **Incendie**

Il observait les flammes ronger les murs en des langues rougeâtres aux senteurs de souffre. Ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus. À côté de lui, le fossoyeur ne disait pas un mot, le visage fermé. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit ce qui se passait au téléphone, et ce n'était qu'en arrivant à leur logement qu'il lui avait expliqué rapidement qu'ils avaient besoin de se barrer d'ici. Il avait cherché Mathieu du regard. D'habitude, ce dernier se tenait tranquillement devant son ordi, mais là, pas la moindre trace, où est-ce que-

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le chercher Anthox. Il a été embarqué dans un hôpital psy'.

La phrase l'avait aussitôt fait tourner vers son comparse, l'inquiétude et la colère se déversant dans ses veines alors que sa voix lui écorchait les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?! Tu déconnes j'espère ?!

\- J'en ai l'air ?

Le visage du pelleteur était froid et sévère sous la lueur blafarde de l'ampoule du salon, ses prunelles glaciales. Il grinça des dents. Putain de bordel de merde.

\- On a pas le temps de se pencher sur ça. On prend nos affaires, on fout le feu à l'appart, et on se casse d'ici le plus vite possible afin d'éviter les flics.

C'était ce qu'ils devaient faire, et au plus vite. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à penser logiquement en cet instant. Mathieu était enfermé dans un putain d'asile, et il _fallait_ qu'ils le sortent de là au plus vite !

La poigne du fossoyeur sur son épaule le força à se concentrer sur la situation présente. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'ils en tremblaient. Et ce n'était pas l'attitude détachée de son camarade qui allait l'aider, loin de là !

\- Mais bordel, ça te fait rien de savoir qu'il est enfermé et qu'il va être shooté aux médocs ?!

\- Pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment. On réfléchira à un moyen de le sortir de là plus tard, quand on sera sûr que toutes les preuves ont bien été cramées.

Les doigts couverts de terre se saisirent, faute de briquet, de la petite boîte qui traînait sur la table du salon, non loin du cendrier rempli de mégots de cigarettes, les siennes et celles de David… D'ailleurs il était où celui-là tiens ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de le chercher, il s'est barré.

Une nouvelle fois, les paroles le frappèrent comme une putain de mandale dans la gueule. Pas qu'il était foncièrement attaché à ce mec, ils avaient jamais vraiment eus d'atomes crochus, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils traînaient ensemble que, quelque part, il avait l'impression de vivre une trahison en direct.

Le poids d'un bidon d'essence se fit soudain sentir contre son torse, lui faisant cracher de l'air dans une exclamation de surprise. L'odeur lui agressa les narines, le liquide, qui glissait sur ses doigts sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, lui lécha la peau dans une longue caresse froide qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Dehors, la brume s'étendait en des langues spectrales sous les frôlements blafards de la lumière des lampadaires, et semblait vouloir se glisser dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre afin de s'immiscer au sein de l'appartement.

Ils ne mirent guère de temps à asperger les murs, le mobilier. L'odeur de l'essence se fit entêtante. Anthox grimaça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cette saloperie au fond de la gorge…

Il observa le pelleteur se saisir d'une allumette et la craquer sur la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. La flamme crépita un court instant avant de souligner ses traits en une embrassade rouge et jaune comme si elle cherchait à réchauffer les iris noirs qui la disséquaient en silence. Il n'y eut aucun frémissement dans les onyx lorsque leur propriétaire laissa tomber l'allumette à terre.

Les deux hommes suivirent des yeux la traînée de feu s'étendre à une vitesse folle et embrasser dans un souffle de destruction les murs de la pièce. Sèchement, le fossoyeur ferma la porte de l'appartement et s'empressa de descendre avec son comparse. Sa pelle lui sciait l'épaule et manquait de justesse de frôler les murs en béton de l'escalier cradingue qu'ils dévalaient, mais, par habitude, il savait qu'il n'en serait rien.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'attarder sur le spectacle des flammes qui dansaient furieusement aux fenêtres ouvertes de leur ancien étage. Ils savaient que les pompiers et les flics n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ils n'avaient pas le luxe de pouvoir se laisser fasciner par ce spectacle comme ils l'avaient été la fois où ils s'étaient amusés à faire un bûcher funéraire afin de détruire les corps de leurs victimes.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils tournèrent enfin la tête. Le ciel rougeoyait, la brume se teignait d'un rouge sang qui s'alliait de manière morbide à la fumée noirâtre qui s'échappait du bâtiment. Les langues de feu laissaient des traces sur le béton et, de loin, le ronflement de l'incendie semblait s'accompagner de cris et de pleurs bientôt couverts par le hurlement des sirènes qui projetaient ici et là des flashs bleus.

Un frisson vint lécher l'échine de l'ancien normand. Un peu comme un mauvais pressentiment, bien que le courant d'air mauvais qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos aurait pu être une explication plausible. Mais non. Pas ici. À ses côtés, le fossoyeur observait avec calme les flammes s'élever vers la voûte nocturne, suivait du regard les rares formes qui se distinguaient sur ce spectacle cauchemardesque. Il prévoyait depuis quelque temps de se barrer de cet endroit. La connerie de l'autre tueur à gage avait, au final, servi ses intérêts.

Restait désormais à quitter la ville et à trouver un nouveau point de chute. Comme pour répondre à ses désirs, son portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il ne vérifia même pas l'identité de celui ou celle qui l'appelait. Vu le nombre de personnes qui connaissaient son numéro, il n'avait pas trente-six mille solutions…

Et, encore une fois, il avait vu juste.

Il se tourna vers Anthox et lui fit signe de s'approcher alors qu'il appuyait sur l'écran tactile afin de mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur. Vu la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il y avait peu de chance que qui que ce soit passe, surtout au vu de l'heure et du bordel qui se déroulait à une distance moyennement raisonnable.

La voix déformée jaillit de l'appareil dans un crachat désagréable. Le critique se raidit, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son comparse qui ne lui jeta pas un regard, son attention tournée vers le portable qu'il ne lâchait pas.

\- Allez sur la place du général Gambetta. Une voiture vous attend.

La communication s'interrompit sèchement. Le fossoyeur remis en silence le téléphone dans sa poche. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de ladite place, mais connaissant leur mystérieux interlocuteur, il valait mieux qu'ils se dépêchent. Ce dernier détestait foncièrement qu'on ne réponde pas rapidement et positivement à ses ordres.

\- Donc on se barre et on laisse Mathieu dans son putain d'asile ?

La voix d'Anthox lui fit froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, il remarqua sa posture figée, ses poings serrés, et la rage qui vibrait dans les entrelacs de ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le choix. Et on reviendra le sortir de là plus tard, il devrait tenir jusque là-

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Qui te dit qu'il va réussir à résister aux médocs et aux « thérapies » qui sont donnés dans ces putains d'endroits ? Si ça se trouve il sera trop tard !

L'inquiétude du critique était légitime. Il le savait. Après tout, c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Mathieu dans leur groupe, les deux étant des quasi-frères. Mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper. Pas maintenant. Et il était sûr qu'il en était conscient.

\- On a pas le choix Anthox. Viens, faut qu'on y aille.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se remit à marcher en direction, cette fois, du boulevard où ils avaient rendez-vous. Que le critique de vidéo le suive ou pas, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas lui que ça mettait dans la mouise. Le silence s'étira, lourd, avant que son comparse ne s'arrache avec une difficulté presque insurmontable de sa place. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord, ses tremblements et la manière dont il serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures le montrait, c'était juste qu'il était obligé de le suivre. La marque à son épaule ne le lui rappelait que trop. Et ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait, se laissant emmener à une destination inconnue alors que, derrière eux, l'incendie continuait de rugir.


	3. Coups de fil

Salutation, lecteur, lectrice

Voici le deuxième chapitre en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre impression dans les commentaires~

Ces personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je supprimerai cette histoire si jamais l'un d'entre eux me le demande.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**  
 **Coups de fil**

Le combiné fut sèchement reposé sur sa base alors qu'un soupir agacé franchi les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau. Ses doigts vinrent pincer l'arrête fine de son nez. Il avait fallu que ces crétins choisissent ce moment précis pour faire des conneries ! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à couvrir habituellement leurs traces, mais là, c'était le pompon. Heureusement que Bruce et Dani s'occupaient du cas de Mathieu, et qu'il avait réussi à joindre David avant qu'il ne fasse encore un truc stupide !

Un nouveau soupir d'exaspération s'échappa dans la pièce vide. Ils allaient devoir récupérer le vidéaste. D'un parce que sinon, il allait finir par balancer des éléments qui allaient grandement les faire chier dans le futur, et deuxièmement parce qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ses amis aillent le chercher par leurs propres moyens, et pas de la manière la plus discrète qui soit.

Son téléphone sonna, affichant le numéro de téléphone de celui qui cherchait à le joindre. Quand on parlait du loup…

\- MEC, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL AVEC MATHIEU ?!

Les nouvelles allaient vite. Et l'autre devait sérieusement songer à se calmer, il avait failli lui péter le tympan droit en lui gueulant dessus. Plus ou moins calmement, il remit le combiné contre son oreille.

\- Bonsoir Antoine. Si tu pouvais éviter de me défoncer l'oreille j'apprécierai beaucoup, Bob s'en charge déjà très bien quand il rentre de mission.

\- Oh, navré de péter un câble alors qu'un de mes potes est apparemment dans UN PUTAIN D'ASILE !

Une chance qu'il ait une nouvelle fois écarté le téléphone. Sérieusement, à ce rythme, il allait finir sourd. Ou cinglé. Ou les deux.

-Antoine, gueuler n'y changera rien. On est en train de réfléchir à un moyen de le faire sortir de là, alors descends de tes grands chevaux, tu veux ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa voix s'était faite polaire, ni que ses mots avaient des relents de fiel. Un silence de quelques secondes se posa entre lui et son interlocuteur. La respiration à l'autre bout du fil lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait toujours avec lui. Il ferma les yeux. Se passa la main sur son crâne chauve.

\- Si t'as fini ton ménage, retourne à ta planque et envoie-moi ton rapport. Et si tu veux tellement te rendre utile, arrange-toi pour contacter Bruce et Dani, ils sont sur le coup.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi toi ?

\- Essayer de rattraper les conneries de tout le monde et parler avec le boss. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai du boulot.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du critique et raccrocha sèchement avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur portable, celui qu'il utilisait au grand jour et qui ne contenait rien de bien particulier, si ce n'était ses dossiers de police. Une grimace carnassière étira ses lèvres asséchées lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo de la dernière victime de ses si chers collègues. Au moins ce taré ne risquait plus de faire de mal à personne, une bonne nouvelle au sein de cette soirée de merde. Dommage, vraiment dommage que ce soit la seule !

D'un geste sec, il éteignit l'ordinateur. Il avait peu de chance de recevoir quoi que ce soit cette heure-là, même sur son pc personnel. Antoine mettait toujours un temps fou à lui fournir ses rapports, François et Anthox étaient en train de se faire embarquer au fin fond du Finistère, et il n'était pas celui qui se chargeait du cas de David, dieu merci.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur lui apprit qu'il était plus de 23h30. Une nouvelle grimace tordit ses traits. Fred devait toujours être debout, et vu que Seb était en mission avec son partenaire habituel, à savoir un fameux pyrobarbare, il devait être en train de s'occuper de la paperasse que demandait leur organisation.

Instinctivement, Fanta posa sa paume au niveau de ses côtes droites, là où se trouvait son propre tatouage. Il ne regrettait pas le choix qu'il avait fait il y a plus de six ans, loin de là, surtout quand il voyait les résultats. Ils étaient la vengeance, le dernier recours quand la justice, par une suite malsaine, laissait en liberté des hommes, voire, rarement, des femmes, dont les crimes étaient pourtant connus et explicites. À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Influence, argent, et une lueur particulière qui avait des relents de ténèbres au goût de pétrole. Bien sûr, ça n'empêchait pas la réalité d'être là. Ils étaient des assassins qui venaient égorger des personnes relaxées par la justice. Des sérials killers organisés qui traquaient les pédophiles aux quatre coins de la France, jusque dans les îles ou dans les pays voisins. Hey, ils s'étaient même amusés à aller butter quelqu'un aux Etats-Unis avec la complicité d'autres personnes dans leur genre… C'était d'ailleurs à partir de cette affaire qu'on avait commencé à leur donné un nom. « Les tueurs au trèfle ». Bob avait explosé de rire en l'entendant la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait trouvé que les enquêteurs en charge de l'affaire et les journalistes avaient montrés bien peu de créativité. Depuis, ils s'amusaient à laisser des symboles de trèfle à quatre feuilles sur chaque lieu de crime. Oui, ça pouvait paraître puéril, mais… Leurs proies les craignaient désormais. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Ses doigts vinrent chopper le téléphone portable qui attendait tranquillement dans la poche de son jean et le déverrouillèrent négligemment. Après ça, il allait se prendre une putain de douche brûlante et dormir au minimum cinq heures avant de songer à fouiner dans les affaires de ses collègues du bureau d'investigation. Ou alors il demanderait à Alexis de s'en charger. Vu comment le breton était réactif lorsque la couverture des autres, et donc leur sécurité, se trouvait en jeu, c'était une option plus que valable.

Il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour trouver le numéro de Fred dans sa mémoire et pour le composer sur le clavier numérique. Il espérait sincèrement que l'autre en avait fini avec tous les papiers administratifs de sa société écran. Sinon-

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ?

Il allait être d'une humeur de chien… Et merde…

\- Hey Fred… Toujours dans la paperasse ?

\- Nan, tu crois ? Ces trucs vont finir par avoir ma peau ! Mais je suppose que si tu appelles ce n'est pas pour parler de ça, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment non… Mathieu s'est fait interner dans un asile.

\- … Je te demande pardon ?

Définitivement, il n'aimait pas la nouvelle. Une grimace tordit les traits de l'enquêteur.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu vieux… J'ai foutu Bruce et Dani sur le coup, mais je sais pas si ça sera suffisant pour le faire sortir de là rapidement.

\- Et bien sûr on peut pas aller le sortir de là par la peau du cul sinon ce serait trop facile, c'est ça ?

L'agacement et la fatigue se disputait une place de choix avec le cynisme si présent dans la voix de son ami. Un sourire dépité s'apposa sur son visage. Il détestait lui donner ce genre de nouvelles.

\- C'est ça…

\- Booooooon… Ça passe clairement devant ces putains de papiers administratifs. Envoie-moi la localisation de son hôpital psy rapidement, je vais voir si on peut faire quelque chose ou si on va devoir employer d'autres méthodes…

\- Ça marche. Je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Essaie de pas trop en faire.

\- Avec la bande de branquignoles qu'on se trimbale, je vais toujours trop en faire mec… Passe le bonjour à Karim de ma part.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la tonalité de la ligne résonnant désormais dans son oreille. Il ne mit guère de temps à envoyer les informations souhaitées à leur « boss ». Il espérait sincèrement que tout cela ne s'aggrave pas davantage. Il avait assez de boulot comme ça.


End file.
